


My cute neighbor

by bbroha



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: :'), Cute?, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I Tried, Im bad, M/M, Modeling, Neighbors, Romance, fluff?, idk - Freeform, im new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbroha/pseuds/bbroha
Summary: "Wait... THAT HANDSOME GUY I SAW JUST NOW IS MY NEIGHBOR?????"Too bad Moonbin is recognized as a burglar when Dongmin saw him.





	1. a burglar

**Author's Note:**

> just a reminder: I'm not good at writing stories so don't expect too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls dont expect too much im not good at writing stories.

 “Yah, what are you doing? Put it there!” 

Moonbin woke up to the loud bangs and noises. He forcefully opened his eyes and looked at the clock.  _It's 8:52 am._  He uses his hands to comb his messy hair and walked to the door. He opened it to give a peek outside. Workers are moving boxes to the apartment beside him. 

 

"Yah, do it properly!"

 

 _It's a new neighbor again_.  _Why are they doing this so early in the morning?_

Moonbin closed the door and went back to his room. Even though he tried to fall asleep again, the loud noises keep him awake. 

_Ahh... It's so annoying... It's Saturday and I can't even sleep peacefully..._

Moonbin went to the convenience store that was a 5-minute walk from his apartment. He decided to get some air instead of staying in his stuffy apartment and the noises from the ‘rude and loud’ workers are irritating. He entered the store and of course, was greeted by a familiar voice but it's too loud this time. 

"Welcome to—wait, Moonbin-ah, what are u doing here? It’s so early, it’s just 9 am. Wow, what happened to you? You normally sleep until 2 pm!”

 _"_ Aish, MJ hyung please don't shout! It’s so embarrassing..." Moonbin who is already annoyed by the fact that he can't rest peacefully in his room on Saturday is more annoyed now that MJ was shouting so loud when there are customers in the store. 

The only customer left and that means MJ will be talking to him more. MJ is a super talkative person and of course he has lots of lame jokes and random laughs. Sometimes Moonbin doesn’t even know why he is friends with MJ.

Moonbin picked some snacks and a banana milk before walking to the counter. He's still not fully awake yet so, he didn't bring enough money for all the foods he bought. 

MJ scanned the barcode of the items Moonbin chose. He showed Moonbin the price and putting out a hand to receive the money.

 

“What's with you today? It's so unlike you to be here at this time.” MJ pointed at the digital clock that shows  **9:06AM.**

****

Moonbin gave MJ the cash and blinked his puppy eyes at MJ. He always gets what he want with those eyes and he's going to make MJ fall for it too.

"What now?"

“I’m sorry hyung, please cover it up for me."

"I'm not your bank and this isn't the first time."

"Jinwoo hyung is going to be at the dance club 'till 2pm tomorrow and he won't have lunch until he finished dancing."

"I'll pay everything for you."

 

"I'm going to have a new neighbor again.” Moonbin said tiredly while MJ is cursed him quietly.

_“Why is this bitxh always using Jinwoo? He knows Jinwoo is my weakness. Why_   _am I friends with him? He's so annoying.”_

 

"They're moving in today and the workers are so noisy.” Moonbin walked towards the hot water area to boil his ramen. 

"Isn't that good? You have a new neighbor! Oh, talk to you later. Welcome to XX mart!"

Moonbin didn't really know if it's good. He walked towards the table and put all the foods he bought on the table. Moonbin looked out the window out of boredom but found someone attractive enough to make his jaw drop.  _Wow, he's handsome... How does it feel to have that face...?_

 

MJ left the counter and walked towards Moonbin after the customer exits. MJ noticed that the ramen will be bloated if it's left there any longer. Without much thought, he adds the seasonings and stirs it. He took a mouthful of Moonbin's ramen and almost burnt his mouth. Moonbin is still staring at the window quietly even though the stranger walked away.

_Will I have a girlfriend if I have that kind of face? I'm sure he will look amazing in anything he wore. But wow how can someone actually_   _look like that_?

 

MJ realized his friend isn't looking so he keeps eating.

Moonbin finally looked away from the window but instead found MJ stuffing his face with his ramen. Without thinking much, he slapped the older one on the back. MJ choked on the ramen and spit out some of it on Moonbin.

“Yah! How can you eat my ramen?! Eww, that’s gross! No, wait, that's my money. Oh, you already ate half of it—”

"Yah, I’m your hyung!”

"I need a refund. Give me back my money or I'll complain to the manager!"

"Yah, how can you hit your hyung?! I'll pay you back for this." MJ coughed out the words while rubbing his back. He could feel his back burning after getting hit by the younger one. He didn't expect it to hurt that much and shoot Moonbin an eye that says:

_“You better pray my back isn't broken.”_

"Ah hyung I'm sorry~" Moonbin (finally) realized what he'd done and slowly walked to MJ. He put his hands on MJ's back and massaged it gently. (“Ouch can't you do it gently?!” “I am! Should I just stop?” “Wah, its good as expected from our Moonbin.”) There's a comfortable silence between them. Moonbin is always good at massaging and he always did it for his family and sometimes, his friends. (He will ask for a pay after massaging his friends.)

"I just hope my new neighbor will not be as annoying as the previous one... " Moonbin broke the silence after the sudden thought of his previous neighbor, a super noisy man who was always _'high'_ at night, blasting music from his room, singing ballads loudly, trying to hit all the high notes but end up cracking his voice every time. 

"I hope your new neighbor will be okay. You look horrible when you don’t get to sleep for at least 9 hours. I can't look at you.” Moonbin swing his hand to hit MJ again but MJ successfully avoided it.

“Are you trying to hit me again?”

"Sorry hyung, I can't help it if you're being like this."

 

Moonbin talked to MJ until his shift ends before lunch. MJ will be going out with Jinwoo and their friends so Moonbin decided it’s finally time to go home. The road way back home is not far but Moonbin just didn't feel like going back. 

_The workers might still be there or not,_  Moonbin thought.

 

He found an excuse to go to the internet cafe. His feet brought him over to the internet cafe a little faster than he thought. He was ready to push the door open when he realized. 

_But I don’t have money. Omg I'm so dumb._  

 

He took his phone out and press the power button  **12:23PM** but turned it off too quickly he didn't saw it so he press it again and looked at the time carefully  **12:24PM**. His stomach is grumbling louder and he didn't have money.  _What an unlucky day..._

 

Moonbin _finally_ arrives at his apartment just before 1pm and _luckily_ the workers finished their work. But his neighbor's door is open. And his keys are hanging at the lock. 

 

 _Why am I such a good person?_ Moonbin sighed.

 

He knocked at the door and peeked in curiously. "I'm sorry but you left your keys here and your door is unlocked!"  He knocks again when there was no response. He pushed the door slightly but big enough to see the living room of his neighbor's. "I'm really sorry but you left your keys here and your door is open and it's _really dangerous_!" He peeked inside again and knocked on the door one last time before shouting "I'm coming in!"

 

There's no response at all so Moonbin pull out the keys and walked in. The living room is spacious and bright. _They just moved in today_ , Moonbin reminded himself. There's some large boxes near the wall. Everything is similar to Moonbin's apartment since they're neighbors but it seems like after viewing his neighbor's apartment, he noticed that he haven't clean his apartment for a long time already. Moonbin then glanced over the rooms but it seems like the owner is not here. He thought of putting the keys inside ( _But what if the owner left the keys there purposely?_ ) But if he left it there, it would be very dangerous. But he can't just stay there to wait for the owner. He didn't want to be recognize as a burglar.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my apartment?" 

_Oh god… Today is seriously an unlucky day..._

Moonbin turned his head around and stares at the owner of this apartment. His jaw dropped for the second time today. 

_It's the guy from just now. He’s my neighbor. Oh my god. WAIT THAT HANDSOME GUY I SAW JUST NOW IS MY NEIGHBOR? OH MY GOD—_

"Who are you?" The owner asked again. His right hand is already in his back pocket. He's probably trying to take his phone out to call the police. Moonbin tried to stop him by putting up both of his hands but he was holding the key at his right hand. And that is more suspicious. 

"Why are you holding my key? And why aren't you answering any of my questions?" The owner is getting braver since this 'burglar' is not as scary as he thought. He takes out his phone while he's eyeing on Moonbin. Moonbin knew he would be in a big problem if the owner did dialed and so he shouted.

 "Wait! I can explain!" He flinched at the sudden shout and his eyes and mouth are wide open. 

 

_How can he look so cute...?_

"So you left your keys at the door and your door is open so I thought it's dangerous. So I knocked and shouted but nobody answered and I knocked and shouted again but there was no response so I went in and wondered if I should put your keys inside and lock the door but if you did not have the spare keys then it will be worse so I’m thinking what to do then you suddenly barged in—I mean then you entered and so I was caught but I’m sure I’m not a burglar and there's nothing to steal either everything is in the box I’m not - I mean nobody is stupid enough to search all the boxes just to get money." Moonbin blurted out the words and realized he talked too fast and the owner probably didn't listen to most of the part. So he repeats again, this time shorter.

"I'm trying to give you back the keys but you're not here." 

“...Okay. So maybe it's true—”

"Yes, it is!"

"Okay. Okay, I trust you." Moonbin smiled and his eyes are now crescent shaped.  _His puppy eyes seriously can make people feel soft..._

_“So_  are you my neighbor?"

"Well, yes I am. My name is Moonbin but you can call me Bin!" He smiled again and reaches out his hands.

"I'm Dongmin." His neighbor—Dongmin smiled at him and shakes his hand politely.

 _His hands are so warm... and his smile..._  Dongmin thought.

Moonbin stared at Dongmin for maybe too long—but it's because of the smile of his.

_It's so unfair... how can he be so handsome... He looked more handsome now that he's smiling... Oh my god what am I thinking._

Moonbin shook his head slightly and they smiled at each other. 

"Oh, so do you need help with anything? I can help you move the boxes maybe?" Moonbin spoke first to stop the awkwardness. He can't just leave like that after barging in other people's apartment. 

"It's okay! I'm sure you're busy too. I can settle those boxes myself..." Dongmin glanced over at the pile of boxes and looked at Moonbin again. "Um, maybe you can lend me a hand?" Dongmin's eyes and gesture are too cute to be ignored. And Moonbin didn't want to leave too.

"Sure! I'm very strong so you don't have to worry!"

Sadly, Moonbin's stomach growled too loud and that make him remembered he haven't had lunch yet. He can feel his face heating up and looked down at his stomach.  _Why now?!_  He glanced up at Dongmin shyly and asked:" Perhaps after I have lunch?"

Of course, Moonbin is too cute for Dongmin to refuse him. And by cute, he means _really cute_.

"I can cook you something if you want? Probably ramen because I don't have any actual food here yet..."

"I bought some ramens!" Moonbin remembered his ramens that was on the floor. He gave it to Dongmin and shyly thanked him. He just embarrassed himself in front of the most-beautiful-guy-on-earth and this is more embarrassing than when MJ shouted.  

"I need to go to your apartment though..."

"What?"

"I don't have the gas supply yet so I need to use your kitchen."

"Ah, okay then. Let's go!" He unlock his apartment's door and led Dongmin inside. And now he really regretted how he didn't clean up his apartment at all. He kick away some of the trashes and clothes to a side and looked over at Dongmin. Dongmin seemed to be the type of person who is really clean because he looks amazed and his face wrote: ‘ _How can someone make a mess like this? I would think this is the done by a burglar if I didn't know him.’_  

Moonbin pushed Dongmin to the kitchen and (finally) threw some of the trash outside. The clothes which can't be differentiate whether it is washed or not are also thrown inside Moonbin's bedroom. He closed the door tightly just before Dongmin finished cooking the ramen. 

Moonbin have never eaten such a good ramen before. He always bought the same brand but this is totally different. He can't really tell what's different but this is definitely 100% better than his.

"How did you cook this?" Moonbin glanced at Dongmin so hard Dongmin flushed a little.  _A little._

"You don't know how to cook ramen? You just need to add the water—”

"How can you make it so delicious? I always cooked the ramen with the same brand but this is totally different from mine!" 

"Chew first. I just cooked it. Like how we normally cook a ramen?" Dongmin didn't know how it was different but he didn't add any special ingredient.  

"But it's really delicious..." Moonbin tilt his head sideways and Dongmin admit it was cute like a puppy.  _It's cute_

_._

Moonbin saw Dongmin's pink cheeks but pretended he didn't.  _It's cute._

 

Moonbin helped Dongmin for half a day and it's already dinner time. Both of them are exhausted and hungry. They didn't even have the energy to move anymore. But they still need to fill their stomach. 

"Why don't we eat jjajjangmyeon?"

 _We, he said._ Moonbin flushed a little.  _It means that he's inviting me to eat together._

"Okay. I'll take my phone."

They ordered four portions of jjajjangmyeon and Dongmin paid for it. Dongmin realized that Moonbin is a big eater.  _He's inhaling his food like a vacuum. He's so cute when he stuffed his face like that. Oh wait, what?_

They exchanged phone numbers and decided to ask each other for help if they need something. They get a lot closer after their time spent together. They both talked about their friends and Dongmin also invited Moonbin and his friends to his housewarming party. 

"Can I go to your apartment tomorrow? They don't provide the gas so I need to use your kitchen again tomorrow... I can cook for you too!" Dongmin asked his new friend and of course Moonbin can't reject him. 

"Of course! You’re a fantastic cook!"

"But I only cooked you ramen."

"That's the best ramen I ate in my life."

Dongmin flushes at Moonbin’s statement.

"Um, I'm heading back now. It's already 9 pm. See you tomorrow! Oh and I have all the ingredients so just bring yourself here." Moonbin stands up and greet Dongmin once again. "It's great to have you as a neighbor." 

"Same goes with me. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Dongmin opened the door for Moonbin and waved goodbye even though their apartment is just beside each other. Moonbin calmly close his door and immediately clean up his apartment. He can’t believe he's doing this for his new neighbor. It's been months since he last cleaned it. There's a pile of dirty and clean clothes piled together and the leftover snacks on the table. It took decades to clean everything.

Finally, every clothes were thrown inside the washing machine and all the rubbish are all thrown outside. Moonbin stretch his back and groaned. It took him 2 hours to clean his apartment. _It's not even a big apartment…_ He threw his body to the couch and look at his phone.  _There's a new message from Dongmin._ He grinned and clicked the message open.

 

**From: +82 ## #### ####**

_Hello I'm Dongmin~_

_Are you sleeping?_

_Sweet dreams <3_

_10:38 pm_

_[ Save contact as Dongmin <3 ]_

_[ **Yes** / No ]_

**To: Dongmin <3**

_I'm going to sleep now_

_Good night~_

_And what's with the <3 hhahhahaha_ _  
_ _11:23PM_

 

Moonbin turned off his phone and went to bed. 

 

_Today is not that bad. That handsome guy is actually my neighbor. And I have his phone number. And I'm friends with him. And he's going to cook for me tomorrow._

_Dongmin is goals._


	2. the best ramen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't choke on your food

Dongmin is a morning person. But Moonbin didn't know Dongmin will be there so early. By early he means 11:45 a.m.

 

The soft sunlight shines through the light-colored curtains in Moonbin's room. The sound of birds chirping are enough to wake a person up peacefully, but it's no use for Moonbin who is a deep sleeper.

 Moonbin's chest raised and fall slowly and steadily and the sight of him sleeping is just too beautiful. The sunlight that shines at his face makes him more beautiful. He's like a sleeping beauty and no one would wake such a beautiful person up. But while Moonbin was sleeping peacefully, he forgot his 'prince' will be here today. 

Maybe it's the heat or the bright light that shone directly at him, Moonbin's furrowed his eyebrow, the thin and long eyelashes of him flutter slightly. He gets annoyed and buried his face in his pillow, mumuring words that sounds like cursing words.

At the same time, Moonbin heard some familiar sound of the bell. The sound didn't stop immediately, but it's repeated over and over again.

He ignored that as he thought it's the sound of his neighbor's doorbell. But the repeating sound of the bell that keeps ringing in his ear makes him feel annoyed. He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting it to the brightness in the room. He blinked, shut his eyes, and blinked again. 

Moonbin stare blankly at his wall, his thought drifting far away. Moonbin felt like something is wrong, like he forgot something important. The empty feeling in his heart tell him something is definitely wrong.

Then he remembered. Today is the day Dongmin coming to his house. The sleepiness immediately drift away from him. Moonbin grab his phone that was on the table and checked the time. Yes, he's 10 minutes late from the promised time. His eyes open widely as he knew he was already too late.

 _Ding dong~~_  

This time, the sound of the bell rings loudly in his ears. He didn't even bother to clean himself first, getting up immediately and ran out of his room to the living room, and opened the door.

Dongmin was standing at the door, his long fingers are still at the air wanting to press the button. His blinked his eyes and mouth opened wide as he flinched slightly. Dongmin is wearing a comfortable white t-shirt and a long skinny jeans that showed off his nice body shape and long legs. Everyone seemed to fall for Dongmin, no matter it's a child or elderly, and that does not exclude Moonbin. His jaw dropped again for the third time in two days. 

"Umm, good morning."

Dongmin didn't noticed the stunned face Moonbin make and greeted him while smiling. He take back his hands and put it by his side. Dongmin have a good personality and is even patient even though he had waited for 10 minutes, are there any flaws in him? 

"Good morning!"

Moonbin greeted the older boy. He can't help but felt guilty after making the older boy waited for him for 10 minutes. He can't even raised his head to look at Dongmin.

Dongmin returned Moonbin's greeting with a smile, then his gaze slowly falls to the shorter boy's messy hair, and then to the face with some drools at the end of his lips. Lastly, his gaze falls to the younger boy's sleeveless pyjamas.

The pyjamas Moonbin wore is a loose tank top, and tons of skins will be showed if its pulled a little. This makes Dongmin flushed, blood rising up his face. 

"Ah! I'm sorry..."

Moonbin rubbed his hands at his pyjamas, trying to smooth down the wrinkled part of the clothes. He smiled awkwardly at Dongmin, but his eyes still can't dart away from the taller boy. 

"It's okay."

Dongmin fixed his gaze at Moonbin's face and smiled at him gently. His pink cheeks finally fade away and he don't want to show Moonbin that face again. 

Moonbin finally noticed his untidyappearance and combed his hair with his hand. His face was bright red and he tried to hide it even thought it's impossible. He embarrassed himself in just two days after knowing Dongmin.

"I'm really sorry..." Moonbin looked away from Dongmin and glanced at the floor. 

"It's really okay. But why aren't you inviting your guest in?"

"Ah, yes! I'm so sorry. Please come in."

Moonbin opened the door for Dongmin and make way for him. Dongmin was glancing at his now tidy living room and turned to face Moonbin again.

"It's really clean! Did you clean it for me?"

"I don't want to embarrass myself in front of my guest."

"But you already did."

Dongmin smirk at Moonbin and pointed his finger at the younger boy. 

 Moonbin immediately went red and raise his hands to cover his face. 

"I'm going to clean myself now! Make yourself comfortable."

Moonbin quickly went into his bedroom and rest his back behind the door. _Dongmin just made fun of me._ He grabbed his towel and went into the toilet.

~

Moonbin walked out from his room after showering. He saw Dongmin standing in front of the stove and his right hand holding a pair of chopstick. He drag his legs lazily to the kitchen. Dongmin turned his head to Moonbin after noticing the sound of the steps. He grin as he look at Moonbin's choice of clothes. "Aren't you hot?" Moonbin was wearing a black tank top and a black sweatpants. All black. Moonbin loves black clothes. But there's no bright clothes as all. And the other bright colored clothes were too small on him.

"Of course I'm hot. But I only have black clothes..." 

"Go and buy then."

"I'm lazy to go out."

"Then buy it online."

"..."

"What are you cooking?" Moonbin asked, even though he already noticed the smell of ramen. The corner of his lips can't help but curves upwards.

"Of course it's ramen. You told me there's ingredients but there's only ramen, eggs and kimchi. You need to refill your fridge."

"Gosh you sound like my mother."

"But I'm not." 

"That looks good. Can I eat already?"

"It's almost time. You can set the table first."

"Yesh!!!!!!!"

"Are you that happy to eat?"

"Food is LIFE."

~

 

"Ash asxpected yo ramen ish the besht." Moonbin speaked as he filled his mouth with ramen. He chewed the ramen quickly and gulped it and ate another mouthful. Dongmin looked at Moonbin and a laugh escaped his mouth. "Can't you eat slowly? I'm thankful that you love my cooking but please don't choke on it- Okay why must you eat so fast." Dongmin put his hand on Moonbin's back and hit it lightly as the younger boy coughed. Dongmin then pour some water into a glass and handed it to Moonbin. Moonbin looks like a cute younger brother Dongmin wanted to have. Yes, Dongmin already had Donghwi and he's a good younger brother but Moonbin is so cute like a puppy. Dongmin can't help but smiled at the foolishness of Moonbin.

"ohhhhh, thanks Dongmin omg I almost died." said Moonbin as he eat another mouthful of ramen. Dongmin laughed at him and Moonbin smiled at him with his mouth full of food. That's so cute. 

"You're mouth is really big though."

"beca-"

"Oh please don't choke on your food." 


	3. Modelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! school is starting soon and I can only update this once a week maybe... *cries* anyways i hope its good!

**From: Dongmin <3**

Bin-ah im really really really sorry

But can you come to xx studio right now?

You don't need to bring anything

Please come before 2pm i'll cook you ramen.

_9:23 a.m._

 

**To: Dongmin <3**

What happened? 

omg im really sorry im so late already

ok i'll go right now

_11:56 a.m._

* * *

 

 

Moonbin arrived at the studio at 1 pm. He did not know why Dongmin asked him to be there. Why him? Moonbin don't understand. He walked in the studio and was greeted by lots of workers, the sound of camera clicking to capture what was in front of it, and Dongmin. 

"Oh here Moonbin-ah! Thank you for coming okay please come here." _Is that Dongmin?_ His hair was combed upwards and he looks like, like an angel. He's wearing a striped T-shirt and long black jeans, shiny shoes that can reflect Moonbin's face. His face looks so small that Moonbin thought his hand might be as big as his face. Moonbin felt a warm touch at his hand. That's Dongmin's hand. His hand was warm and big, Moonbin liked that feeling.  

Moonbin was dragged by Dongmin into a dressing room. There's nobody in the dressing room but then a lady came and shoved Moonbin with some clothes. "Wear those. And be quick." "Wait whats this-" Dongmin pushed Moonbin into the fitting room and leaved Moonbin's question hanging. He changed nonetheless and walked out looking good. Dongmin was standing outside waiting for him and he gives him a thumbs up before hurrying the younger one to apply make-up. "Cha Eun Woo! Where are you!" "I'm here! Okay Moonbin-ah I'm really sorry but I need to go out first. Come out when you're ready." Dongmin gave Moonbin a smile before rushing out from the dressing room. 

 

"Umm, I'm sorry but where am I? I mean, I know i'm at a studio, but what's this? I mean... yeah... umm..." Moonbin asked the stylist when he was getting his make-up done. 

"Eunwoo didn't tell you? His partner for today can't come because of some personal reasons, so you have to be the substitute. Eunwoo said you'll look good as a model so he recommended you."

"Eh? For a magazine? My face will be out at a magazine?"

"Yeah, and they will place a banner at the shop. But I think it's only Eunwoo. You might appear at the magazine, though. But it's okay, you look good too so you don't have to worry."

"Okay..."

 

A few moment later, Dongmin came in again to checked on Moonbin. He glanced at Moonbin, who already finished applying make-up. He looks... perfect. His eyebrows are now dark and filled, eyeliners make his eyes look kinda sexy. His nose looks pretty as usual, his lips that are now pink and soft, and everything combined, Dongmin swears Moonbin looked way better than him. His fringe was combed upwards which revealed his foreheads, and oh gosh, Dongmin might want to plant a kiss there.

"Okay wait Dongmin what am I doing right now I-"

"Oh Moonbin i'm really sorry but i'll explain later. Okay you're done let's go."

"Go where?"

"Go out and get our pictures taken."

"wai- wha- Ohhh... yeah... I forgot..." Moonbin whispered.

 

* * *

 

"Moonbin-ah just follow me. Don't be too stiff and awkward, just act like yourself, okay? Trust me."

"Okay..."

 

"We're starting soon!"

 

Moonbin and Dongmin both sat on their stool, just like how the director asked them to. One of the staff handed them a game controller and a lollipop each while some of the stylist checks on their appearance one last time. 

"Okay, now just act like you're playing a game with me. We can talk but not too much. Just follow my lead."

"Okay..."

The sound of the camera clicking was heard constantly. Dongmin, probably Eunwoo at that moment, was posing like a professional model, shifting now and then, sometimes nudging Moonbin while the camera clicks. 

"Moonbin-ah lean closer to me. And pretend that we're competing for a game."

Moonbin leans closer to him and acts out the expression Eunwoo asked. _I'm playing Mario kart... i'm playing Mario kart... I need to win..._

 

 

"Okay! Good!" The director shouts at them.

 

"Moonbin-ah, what game are you thinking?"

"Mario kart..."

"Okay... we're nearing the end!"

Eunwoo raised one of his hands and put it at his forehead. Moonbin held onto his lollipop as he looked at the camera.

"I win!"

"Why you? I mean.. I lose?"

"Yes!" 

"Yah, but I'm good at Mario kart!"

Eunwoo looked at Moonbin with the proud face while sucking the lollipop. _He's so cute... fine I lost._ Moonbin acted out a disappointed face and looked down.

"Okay! Moonbin look at the camera!" the director shouts again.

Moonbin raised his head up and stares at the camera. Another click was heard. 

"Good job Moonbin-ah." Eunwoo looked at him and smiled while he sucks the lollipop. He looks so attractive. Moonbin stares at his face, admiring his friend's face features. His eyes, nose, lips, and foreheads. Dongmin looks so good with his hair up. But he actually looks good in anything, didn't he? 

 

"Oh...Kay! Good job everyone!" The director claps his hands, followed by all the staff. Eunwoo, maybe Dongmin now, also claps and bows at them while thanking all the staff. "Good job Moonbin-ah! You deserve it!" Dongmin handed Moonbin a lollipop and pat his back. 

 

"Eunwoo and Moonbin-sshi, come here!" The director shouts for them. Both of them walked up to the director. 

"You did a great job, Moonbin-sshi. Here's your pay."

"Eh? Ah... Thank you." Moonbin reached out his hands to receive the envelope.

"And Eunwoo, can you follow me?"

"Oh, okay. Just give me a minute." Dongmin turn back and look at Moonbin. "Moonbin-ah, can you wait for me outside?"

"Of course! Can I clean the makeup already?"

"Mmmm, if you want. See you later!"

 

* * *

 

  


	4. D-Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why don't you be my model partner instead of Sanha?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! omg im so late im so sorry... I finally finished writing this chapter and I hope there's no typos or grammar mistakes ( although they always appear no matter what) Enjoy!

"Oh, Moonbin-ah!"

Moonbin turned his head to the direction of the sound. His phone screen turned black at the click of the off button. _Did I save the selfie? Oh my gosh I hope it's not deleted..._

 

"Oh, Dongmin! Mind telling me what happened?" He tried to act like he's angry but _damn, Dongmin and his angelic smile._

"I'll tell you. Let's go somewhere first. There's a nice shop down there. Let's go there and talk."

 

The two gorgeous boys walked down the street while receiving glances from passerby. Well, who wouldn't want to take a look at pretty boys, and it's _two_ pretty boys. Moonbin keep the conversation flowing by asking several questions so that it won't be awkward between them.. Dongmin too answered all the questions patiently and somehow liked how Moonbin was so cute while listening to his answer. 

They arrived at the shop down the street, and Moonbin was so shocked when he saw the shop. The shop is very pretty, it's filled with bright coloured decorations and the shop's name - D. STORE, was surrounded by fake flowers and neon lights. The 'open' sign was hanging behind the glass door, and as Dongmin pushes the door, a clear sound of bell rang through the shop. The shop was really beautifully decorated. Every corner of the shop have different colours of wall. There's red, blue, purple, navy, orange, yellow, and green - the colour of a rainbow. Dongmin lead him to the red-coloured wall and sat down. A waiter who was wearing a white shirt came and handed out menus for both of them. Moonbin didn't bother to look at the waiter's face and stared at the menu. Even the menu was pretty. Then the waiter poked at Moonbin with his finger continuously and started to pinch him. 

"Ouch!" Moonbin looked up and finally recognized the familiar face. The waiter smiled brightly at him and laughed at his shocked face. "MJ hyung! What are you doing here?" He stared at MJ for some time and looked up at his face again. "Are you working here?" 

"Are you stupid? If i'm not working here then why am I serving you?" MJ wanted to shout at him but there's other customers in the shop. MJ then makes eye contact with Dongmin and greeted him. "Ya, Dongmin-ah, you're here with him!" 

Dongmin nodded, his eyes still can't focus on one person. His eyes wandered from Moonbin to MJ, and again and again. Moonbin too, was flustered as it seems like MJ was an acquaintance of Dongmin. MJ looked at his customers who were still not ordering anything but keep staring at each other, and snapped his fingers in front of their face. "Ya, can you order something already? I'm working now." 

"Ah, ah... I want -" Moonbin pointed at the red bottle with a moon sign on the menu. "-this." 

"The usual one." Dongmin didn't even bother to look at the menu and ordered his drink. He handed the menu back to MJ and looked back at Moonbin. His mouth opened a little, attempting to asked some questions, but closed again as he can't find the right word for it. Moonbin turned his head back to Dongmin after staring at MJ for a moment. The unexpected eye contact make both of them flushed slightly. Moonbin was the first one to break the eye contact and stared at his sweaty hands. He wiped his hands at his jeans and looked at Dongmin again. 

"How did you know MJ hyung?" Moonbin asked curiously after MJ delivered their drinks (and giving dirty glances). He swings his legs restlessly as he stares at Dongmin who was sipping his blue-liquid drink. "Well, he's a worker here and I often come to this shop and he's super talkative so we somehow become acquaintance." The older boy then looked up at him. "What about you? How did you know him?" Moonbin shrugged his shoulders and turned his head to look at MJ. "We're friends since high school and as you said, he''s very talkative so there's always something to talk about. But he's kind too, super kind." Dongmin followed Moonbin's gaze and stopped at the sight of MJ. He's talking with another customer and they were laughing happily, like a couple in love. "And that's Jinjin. Mj's crush. But I think they're gonna date soon. Jinjin looks like he's head over heels for MJ too." Moonbin laughed at them and looked back at Dongmin. Surprisingly, Dongmin was staring at him the whole time. He breaks the eye contact immediately and look away from Moonbin while blushing. 

Moonbin let out a cough to stop the awkwardness from spreading. _It's time to bring up about the modelling thing._ "Umm, so Dongmin, can you explain to me about the modelling..." He asked after sipping his drink. Dongmin was taken aback by the sudden conversation and it took a few seconds late for him to reply. Apparently, Dongmin's friend, Sanha can't come to the photoshoot because he was meeting his boyfriend called Rocky. It seems like Rocky has been away for a few months due to his dance competition that is happening around Korea and was finally back in Seoul for the final round so Sanha wanted to cheer him up. And apparently Dongmin was a model. A model named Cha Eun Woo. 

Moonbin can't believe it at first but there's actualy a few articles of EunWoo when he searched for it. There's lots of beautiful pictures of him as he's ambassadoring for a few shops. Clothes, makeups, drinks, Eunwoo did it all. He looks different in every picture. Some of it is cute, some is a badass Eunwoo, or boyfriend Eunwoo... 

"Oh, and I'll show you this. Wait for a moment." Eunwoo (Moonbin was still in awe) took back his phone and click a few apps and swipe a few pages before handing his phone back to Moonbin. He smirked. 

Moonbin looked at the picture carefully before opening his mouth big. His eyes expand bigger the more he looked at the picture. It's the picture they took just now. He's in the picture with Eunwoo. He zoomed in the picture again because he can't believe it and focused on the person beside Eunwoo. _It's me_. He looked up from the phone and stares at Eunwoo. Eunwoo was supporting his head with his pretty hand as he stares quietly at Moonbin. He smiled at Moonbin when the puppy-like eyes were fixed on him. "It comes out prettily. You're really photogenic." He said softly.

"Why don't you be my model partner instead of Sanha?" 

"...what?" 

Moonbin was bewildered by the sudden question (or is it request?) from Eunwoo. He lets his mouth hang for awhile until Eunwoo speak again. 

"I... I mean... Sanha actually didn't want to do the job but I forced him to. He already told the director he will quit once they find a new partner for me. And the director seems to like you more. So maybe... The pay is good too! And modeling suits you a lot. You look good too, and you're tall, you're not even awkward in front of the camera..." 

Eunwoo was blabbing about some reasons for Moonbin to accept the job offer and Moonbin was still hesitating until Eunwoo asked that one question.

"You're jobless, aren't you?" It sounds more like a sentence than a question. Moonbin was trying to fight back by mentioning his age but Eunwoo is just a year older than him so there's no use. The more he think about it, the lesser reasons there is to refuse the offer. He gets to earn money by just letting people taking his pictures. And he gets to do it with Eunwoo. 

"...So when can I..." Moonbin said slowly after thinking carefully as he take a glance at Eunwoo. The older boy seems to get what he was trying to say and it seems like he can't control his excitement anymore as he shouted. "Yes! You can start tomorrow! Thank you so much!" 

Then MJ walked over to them and while he cleans the table, he looked at Eunwoo playfully as he asked: "Did Moonbin accept your confession? Are you guys officially dating tomorrow?" and laughed his heart out after he saw Eunwoo's face turned red. He walked away from the table after giving Moonbin a wink, which makes him clench his teeth. 

 

On the way back home, Dongmin (Moonbin decided to only use one name to call him and Dongmin is more comfortable) explained about the modeling job to him patiently and careful not to leave any important tips out. The more Dongmin explained to Moonbin, the more Moonbin thinks that modeling is not an easy job. Dongmin also gives him some tips on how to pose comfortably and wont let him seem awkward. They also pretended that the side road was the runway and walked funnily, the leaves were the decorations of the runway and the wind was the natural fan blowing their hair to create a charismatic look. Dongmin cracks up when he saw Moonbin's so-called model pose but still played along with him. The passerbys were staring at the two weirdos but walked away because they knew the two young boys were enjoying their life right at the moment.

Enjoy your life when it is not too late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you think about this fic up 'till now! I'm still not really good at writing but I'll try my best to write better :) And feel free to message me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Arohayuchennn) <3


	5. Instagram

❤️ **232,016 likes**

 **luvlov_cos** here's our new model, Moonbin! He will be Eunwoo's pair starting today! My eyes are blinding because of them X) 

 

_view more comments..._

**eunwoobaby** oh my gosh another handsome boy _  
_

**joyie** im... loyal... to Eunwoo...

 **kpopgirl** then what about Sanha? @bbjisoo

 **bbjisoo** @kpopgirl omg is Sanha quitting? I'll miss him :(((

 **rockyswag** wtf Eunwoo who that 

 **mynameisjinjin** @bean Moonbin is that you what are you doing there I'm telling MJ @hahahahah

 **minseo** wow my eyes <3 

 **hahahahah** MOONBIN WYD 


	6. Modeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonbin kinda regrets accepting the offer.

Moonbin kinda regrets accepting the offer.

He had to wakes up really early because the photoshoot starts at 10 am. Dongmin keeps ringing the doorbell when it's just 8:30 am and it’s so annoying that he starts cursing in front of Dongmin. But of course, he did not curse Dongmin. 

And one of the bad things of modeling was - to control your diet. The food lover, Moonbin had to eat just an apple with a fruit juice for breakfast every day when he usually eats 2-3 bowls of ramen. But at least his body is fit so he did not have to do extra workouts. Moonbin's stomach was grumbling loudly as he and Dongmin walked over to the location. ("Walking is also a type of exercise." said Dongmin as Moonbin rolls his eyes.)

They reached their destination after half an hour of walking. It was an old-looking house with a big area of yard in front of it. Potted flowers were surrounding the big yard and there's a swing hanging in between a pillar. The view was very aesthetic and Moonbin can't wait to take pictures of it, as one of his hobbies is taking pictures.

(He tried taking pictures of Dongmin but failed miserably. Dongmin thought he was taking a selfie and taught him the good angles of taking a selfie. "Angles are really important." -Dongmin) 

Moonbin followed Dongmin into the house along with the staff, but instead of the antic furniture that he expected, all he saw was the cameras and some big reflector, although there were some props placed at the side for them to use during the shoot.

Dongmin was used to this kind of situation as he greeted the staff politely and walks over to the make-up room quickly. He didn't forget to pull Moonbin along although he did hesitate to hold his hands, because that might (or will) makes him blush. And of course, while Dongmin was holding Moonbin's hand, none of them noticed the faint blush on each other's cheeks because they were both distracted. The longer they had skinship, the faster their heart beats. 

But Dongmin was still not used to see Moonbin with make-up on. He looks like a literal angel. He knew he was gay, but never in his life had he saw such a face and 'handsome' is just not enough to express it. Maybe it’s the pink make-up around Moonbin's cheeks, but Dongmin prayed that it was him that makes Moonbin blush. He was falling so hard for Moonbin, and even though he tried to deny it, only Moonbin can make him blush by just shooting him a smile.

But it was harder for Moonbin to control his feelings because Dongmin looks even prettier when he had make-ups on. He was already an angel to begin with.

 

"Dongmin, are you okay?" Moonbin looked into the mirror and stares worriedly at him.

"Eh? Ah... it's okay Bin-ah. I was just thinking." The older boy flushed harder after he's caught. Moonbin's puppy-like eyes are just  _toooooooo_ cute.

"But your cheeks are so red, maybe you're sick?" Moonbin stands up and placed his hands on Dongmin's forehead. Immediately, Dongmin cheeks turned redder and hotter because of the skinship, and they were so close to each other the pace of his heartbeats keeps getting faster.

"Your forehead isn't hot, though... but your cheeks are so hot!" Moonbin slide his hands down to his cheeks and squished it. He can feel Dongmin's cheeks turned hotter at the touch of his hands. His worried face changed immediately as he smirked, and he pressed Dongmin's cheeks harder. "Or are you shy because of me? Aigoo Minnie ya~" 

 _...Minnie?_   Dongmin was so flustered by the sudden (cute) nickname given by Moonbin and started hiccupping. Moonbin too, get embarrassed and let his hands dropped back to his side. Dongmin instantly walked over to the table and drank the water from his bottle forcefully. Both of their face was red now even the heavy makeups can't hide it. 

 _...Minnie?_   _omg I must be crazy what am I doing where am I why what why no wait why_

"Moonbin! Your turn!" The director shouted from the living room and Moonbin took the chance to walk away from Dongmin. As their body brushed by each other, Moonbin can hear a faint sound from Dongmin. 

"Good luck, Binnie." Dongmin said while looking at the ground. His whole face was still red and hot. 

"...Thanks." He said while walking away from Dongmin because the tips of his ears were turning redder.  _Oh my god he called me Binnie._  He did not know why but he was  _shy_. 

 _Shy_  was never found in Moonbin's dictionary. But after meeting Dongmin, it appeared out of nowhere. 

 

 

 

The photoshoot ended when it was late afternoon. Moonbin's stomach was grumbling louder than ever and there's not even a slice of bread for him to eat. At this point, he feels like he's going to die out of hunger. Moonbin wandered around the house while Dongmin was removing his makeup in one of the room, and he decided to take a nap as Dongmin always took a long time to remove his makeup. Most of the staffs are busy packing the stuff and were carrying it back to their vehicles, and so Moonbin walked into an empty room and sat with his back facing the wall. He keeps his eyes shut and was about to fall into a deep sleep until he heard the door clicked open, turns out it was Dongmin. He came out from the bathroom with his innocent bare face that was slightly pink, his bangs still slightly damp, and his pink lips. Moonbin stared at the pink lips for quite a moment until he realized that the lip of Dongmin was calling out for him.

"Moonbin!" Dongmin shouted louder when he didn't received a response from the younger boy.

"Yes! Yes... what?" The younger boy blinked his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up and looked at Dongmin, who was smiling softly at him.

"I said, let's go eat."

"LEGGO!" Moonbin shouted while darting up and pulls Dongmin by his arms. They walked through the staffs and greeted the director one last time before Moonbin started running to the nearest restaurant while pulling Dongmin along. "Ya, let's walk!" Dongmin shouted at the boy in front of him and tried to pull him, but Moonbin was unexpectedly strong, although Moonbin did stopped for Dongmin to catch his breath. "I didn't know you're bad at running. So you have flaws too." Moonbin smirked at the sight of the older boy panting, then put his hands on Dongmin's wide back. He received a glare from Dongmin but it's cute, too cute that Moonbin face grows redder. Or maybe his face is red because he ran for quite a distance. "Come on. I'm hungry." Moonbin turned his face back to the road again and gestures for Dongmin to follow him while he leads the way.

 

They parted after lunch when Sanha called Dongmin. Moonbin slowly walked back to his apartment while checking his phone, he doesn’t like the sudden lonely feeling around him. He passed by the convenience store that MJ worked in and glanced through the mirror to see that if MJ was there, and continue walking after he saw that MJ was not in today. It's been a long time since he was alone as he spent most of his time with Dongmin now, even having lunch and dinner at Dongmin's. 

_I'll just sleep for the whole day today._

 


	7. Omelette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omelette.

_"Binnie!_  Wake up!" 

Dongmin placed his hands on Moonbin's waist and gently shakes the sleepy boy. The warm white blanket that was wrapped around Moonbin was pulled forcefully by Dongmin, while Moonbin mumbles out some alien words that Dongmin can't understand. Dongmin shakes and shouted at the younger boy for a while, until he realizes that he can't wake Moonbin up anytime now.

"I'm doing breakfast now. It's your favorite omelette. Go wash yourself first before coming out." 

 _Omelette._  

The only thing that caught Moonbin's attention was omelette. The banana pillow that he was hugging just a second ago was thrown to the ground as he stretches his arms. With his eyes still closed, Moonbin sat at the edge of his bed and stretches his body before walking to the bathroom. He can hear Dongmin cooking the omelette from his bedroom and started brushing his teeth faster than ever. 

 

"Omelette!' The younger boy shouted like a kid and started running towards the kitchen where Dongmin and the omelette are. Dongmin, startled by the suddenly energized Moonbin, sprayed water at his own clothes as he washes the frying pan. Moonbin just sat at the table and stares at the omelette without eating it, like he's waiting for something. Dongmin looked at the big kid who was still staring at the omelette after he finished washing the frying pan and walked over to the table to join Moonbin. "Why aren't you eating? It's getting cooler." 

"I'm waiting for you obviously. Since you're done, let's eat!" As soon as he finished the sentence, Moonbin grabbed the fork and puts a big piece of omelette into his mouth. Dongmin stares at Moonbin and lets out a short laugh before he starts eating. Dongmin would glance up at the boy in front of him to see Moonbin inhaling the food while stuffing the food at both sides of his cheeks, like a cute puppy who was scared that its food might be stolen by its brothers. 

Moonbin's plate was so clean after he ate. Moonbin stood up and grabbed Dongmin's empty plate together and walked towards the sink. Dongmin stopped him and offers to wash the dishes but Moonbin rejects him. "It's Saturday today, remember? It's my turn." Moonbin pointed at the house cleaning timetable that Dongmin wrote for him, and it clearly says  _Saturday - Moonbin. Sunday - Dongmin._

Ah. Dongmin looked at the timetable and grins at Moonbin, then started hopping to the living room. "So it's my turn to choose the movie!" Dongmin plopped down at Moonbin's couch comfortably, his hands stretched forwards to grab the controller that was on the coffee table, and switch on the television. He switched channel for some time after finally deciding on the movie he liked. _Boss baby._

Moonbin glanced at the older boy who was actually enjoying the movie from the kitchen. "Oh my gosh Dongmin, are you still a child?" He criticized. 

"Not all cartoon movies are for children only! I know you watched Big Hero 6 and you cried!" Dongmin shouted from the living room, eyes still fixed on the television. 

"Ya! That’s..." Moonbin's face grew redder, his brain trying to think of something to humiliate Dongmin. 

"Ah... You cried when you watch Frozen too!" Moonbin shouted again.

"But you cried with me!" 

"I didn't-" The memories from that night start floating back. He remembered how they're both lying at his couch and sobbing when Anna turned into ice and how they cheered when Elsa saved her with 'love'. 

Dongmin took a glance at Moonbin and smirked. He did not say anything and turned back to watch the movie. 

 

"Ah Dongmin ah... stop crying..." Moonbin wrapped his arms around Dongmin and tapped softly. Dongmin's eyes were still fixed at the television as tears rolls down his cheeks. Moonbin grabbed a new tissue and wiped the tears with it, the tissues immediately soaked with the tears of Dongmin. "Don't you think it’s sad? The baby..." Dongmin spoke while choking. "The baby... he... he..." Dongmin can't seem to continue the sentence, soon he adjusts his position and ended up lying deeper into Moonbin's embrace. Moonbin flushed harder when he ~~imagined them as a couple~~... Or maybe he's just hot. Yes. That's why his face is red. "You're such a crybaby." Moonbin said with his face slightly red and a hand hanging around Dongmin's shoulder. 

The movie ended during lunch time. Dongmin went and washes his face and comes out like nothing had happen a few minutes before. Moonbin teases him but Dongmin just laughs it off and pulled Moonbin to hit him lightly at his back, while Moonbin started tickling Dongmin at his tummy which is his weakness.

They stopped after Moonbin's stomach grumbles for food. Moonbin let go his hand that was actually hugging Dongmin's waist, and then proceed to hold Dongmin's hand. "Let’s eat ramen." Moonbin grabbed Dongmin's hand harder. "Ramen." He said.

"But you need to diet-" Moonbin squeezes his hand harder. "Ramen." He glares at Dongmin.  His lips were tightened as he scrunches his nose, his big eyes still staring at Dongmin. He looked like a kid asking for a toy from his parents. 

Dongmin is not weak too. He squeezes Moonbin's hand as hard as he can while biting his lips, wanting to hear the younger boy shouts because of him. His wish was granted as Moonbin let out a shout as soon as his hands were squeezed. "How dare you glare at your older brother." Dongmin said, trying to sound scary but ended up looking cute. He smirked as he looked at Moonbin rubbing his red hands, mumbling something like he did not expect Dongmin to be this strong. 

"Fine, ramen for today." Moonbin looked up with his puppy-like eyes. "But no more for the rest of the month." 

"LEGGO!" 

 

So Moonbin is only energized when he hears food. Especially if Dongmin is paying for him.  ~~Or if Dongmin is eating together with him.~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, im back :') I might not be posting because im reallyyyyy busy with school :(((( sorry but i'll try to update this as soon as i can!   
> Thanks for reading! Ily :3


	8. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then Eunwoo was looking at him. They locked eyes. The eye contact from Eunwoo was so unexpected Moonbin almost twisted his neck for turning his head so aggressively. What was that?

Moonbin is jealous.

Eunwoo's pretty hand was wrapped around the girl's thin waist, their hips touched every time they did a small movement. The girl slowly leans her head on Eunwoo's shoulder, sometimes looking up at him with those annoyingly big and round eyes. Whenever Eunwoo looks down and makes eye contact with the girl, they look so annoyingly cute, especially because of their visuals and their height distance. Eunwoo smiles as he stares at the girl, so lovingly as if she's the only thing that he can see. Eunwoo then raises his other hand, putting it on top of the girl's head before patting it softly. The girl, after staring at Eunwoo for such a long time, finally looks down while blushing. She smiles shyly; the blush that appeared at both sides of her cheeks can't be covered by the thick makeup. Eunwoo's big hand then slides down to her face. He warmly brushes her hair back to her ears, revealing her small, red ears. Eunwoo slowly pulls his face closer towards the girl, until their foreheads almost touched, and both of them slowly close their eyes...

"Cut! Okay! Good job Eunwoo and Yoojung!"

Moonbin snapped out from his (weird) imagination. He looked over at Eunwoo who was talking with the girl - Yoojung quite happily. Eunwoo smiles so brightly to Yoojung. So bright that Moonbin thinks he will be blind if Eunwoo smiles at him that way. 

Moonbin's hand reached for his water bottle on the table. His lip was dry for some reason so he drank the water to quencher his thirst. 

Eunwoo was still talking to the girl; the end of his lips was hanging around his ears. They laughed for a while then suddenly Eunwoo's face turns red. Moonbin stares at the girl, trying to figure out what they're saying. What are they talking about that makes Eunwoo blush? What are they talking about that makes the girl stares at Eunwoo playfully? Unknowingly, Moonbin's hand formed a fist. Eunwoo was smiling shyly while bushing, but Moonbin can't even keep a neutral face.

Then Eunwoo was looking at him. They locked eyes. The eye contact from Eunwoo was so unexpected Moonbin almost twisted his neck for turning his head so aggressively.  _What was that?_  

Eunwoo, on the other hand, was surprised too. Yes, he wanted to search for Moonbin to make sure that he's not bored while waiting for Eunwoo. But there are so many people in the studio, how can he land his eyes on Moonbin with just one look? And Moonbin was staring at him too... 

And his ears turned so red. Eunwoo can't take his eyes off Moonbin. Moonbin's side profile is nice, and it’s cute when his ears are red. Moonbin was covering his face with both of his hands, and that just makes him cuter. Eunwoo smiles as his gaze turns softer for Moonbin. 

"Are you flushing? The robot Eunwoo? Wow... You don't even flush when our face is soooooo near but you flushed because of the eye contact with him?" Yoojung slapped Eunwoo's back jokingly. 

"Wh...When did I?" Eunwoo finally tears his eyes off Moonbin and looks at Yoojung. "And it hurts." 

"Sorry. Didn't mean it."

"You mean it."

"No."

"Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Who's the one with the red ears when I-"

"Who's the one with the red ears when he locked eyes with his crush"

"Shut-"

"Your cutie crush is waiting for you. Look at him-”

"Yoojung stop."

"-he's waiting for you like a puppy! Aww so cute!" 

"Oh my gosh Yoojung-"

 

_Are they having fun? Why is Dongmin flushing... He's annoyingly cute..._

Moonbin finally looked back at Eunwoo and yet the scene is like a romance drama scene. The girl was giving Eunwoo playful looks and Eunwoo doesn't seem to hate it. Their skinships are natural too, the girl casually hitting Eunwoo at his arms softly and Eunwoo just nudges her lightly.

He can't take it anymore. Moonbin pouted as he finds his way to the dressing room. He took out his phone and played with it until Eunwoo came in. 

"Moonbin, are you bored? I'm done now so let's go!" 

"Okay." Moonbin replied. He stood up and walked past Eunwoo with a pout, leaving Eunwoo in the dark.

 

"Moonbin? What happened? Are you sulky because I make you wait?" Eunwoo asked as they walked down the streets that leads them to their apartment.  

"No."

"Then why are you pouting?"  _You look_  so _cute..._

"Nothing."

"Moonbin~"

"..."

"You big baby." Eunwoo walked up to Moonbin and whispered to his ears. Immediately, Moonbin turned his head and now he's facing Eunwoo, their face closer than ever. Their eye contact stayed for a few seconds until Eunwoo breaks it with a cough. 

"Wh... Why did you turn your head..." Eunwoo stuttered as he tried to cover his red face with his hands.

"You suddenly came up and whispered to me! I'm so startled..." 

They stay quiet for some time until Moonbin opens his mouth to speak.

"Wh... who is that girl? Yoojung? I think it’s her name..." Moonbin asked as he tries to control his facial expressions and acted like he's not interested. 

"Ah, Yoojung? We're model partners for a particular brand. We knew each other since... high school? Anyways we're close. I don't have a younger sister but she makes me feels like I have one. She's like my younger sister." 

"Ah... So both of you are close..." Moonbin stares at his foot and whispered.  _Eunwoo said she's like his younger sister, which means there's nothing between them. Heheh._

A smile escaped Moonbin's mouth and was noticed by Eunwoo.

"Why are you suddenly smiling?" Eunwoo questioned. 

"Wh.... what? No I’m not!" 

"You're weird... Is it about Yoojung? Pervert."

"I'm not a pervert!"

"You acted like one."

"Okay fine. I'm a pervert." Moonbin pulled Eunwoo towards him. Eunwoo's wrist was grabbed by the unexpectedly strong younger boy, and Moonbin was staring straight into his eyes. Eunwoo tensed up and he can't even breathe properly anymore. He felt his blood rise up to his face and he can feel his ears burning. His face and ears are burning but his whole body was frozen.

Moonbin was the first to break the eye contact, and ~~Eunwoo was a little disappointed.~~ But Eunwoo noticed, as he was still staring at Moonbin's eyes, Moonbin's eyes were now on his lips. Eunwoo glanced down as he was shy, and yet the younger one was smirking like he enjoys teasing his older brother.

Moonbin waits for Eunwoo to back out, but the older one was too surprised by him to even move.

Moonbin slowly pulls himself closer to Eunwoo, and he wished that what he imagined will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks to those who are still reading this *bad* fic <3 I really don't have any time to recheck it so i'm sure there's some mistakes. Feel free to correct it for me I'll appreciate it very muchie.  
> Also I won't be posting until Oct because of my exams :') I know im really bad at writing but thanks for reading :*


	9. Instagram 2

♥ **239,798 likes**

**luvlov_cos** "will you be my only one?"

 

_view more comments..._

**minseo** YESSSSSSSSS

**eunwoobaby** WHY NOT OMG 

**Joyie** OPPA SARANGHAE 

**moonbinnie** omfg omfg omfg 

**moonbinnie** IS THIS HEAVEN 

**rockyswag** wow ew and moonbin? Ur fans are... 

**mynameisjinjin @** hahahahah 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back because im tired of studying 


	10. Socky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, isn't that Eunwoo hyung?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACKKKK! Sorry it took so long <3 I don't have enough ideas yet so I hope this is okayyy too :3

"Hey, isn't that Eunwoo hyung?"

Sanha asked Rocky, one hand holding his boyfriend's hand and the other holding a popsicle, as he saw a familiar person in front of them. He squinted his eyes to look again, and then turned towards Rocky with a question mark drawn on his face. "I didn't wear my contact lens today. He looks like Eunwoo hyung though..." "It is Eunwoo hyung. With Bin I guess?" 

"Bin? Who's Bin? And why is Eunwoo hyung so close to him?" His eyebrows furrowed, trying to think who the guy with the familiar name Bin is. Bin? 

Rocky laughed at him and finished his popsicle while Sanha was still staring at the 'mysterious' guy. Sanha's popsicle was melting but Sanha was more focused on remembering the guy's name.  _Who's Bin? Moon Bin? OH?_

"Oh!-" Rocky took Sanha's popsicle and shoved it into Sanha's opened mouth. "It's freaking melting! Your hand is so dirty-" 'It's so COLD!" 

_Oh damn..._

Eunwoo and Bin turned at the sudden noise, Bin's hand still wrapped around Eunwoo's waist. Eunwoo noticed the position they're in and immediately step backwards to avoid any misunderstandings. Even though they saw it all already. Bin awkwardly lifts his hand up to brush his hair while his ears start turning red. Eunwoo cleared his throat while shooting glances at Bin, and before his face turns redder, he walked towards Sanha and Rocky.

"Hey Sanha! What are you doing here?" He walks up to Sanha, flashed a smile towards Rocky and glanced at Sanha again. 

"Oh? Ah... Hi Eunwoo hyung! We're just walking around after our date," Both of them blushed a little.  _Cute,_  Eunwoo thought. "I miss you, hyung-ah!" "I miss you too." Said Eunwoo with a brotherly-smile shown at his face. "Oh, so bright." Sanha said and makes both his hyungs laugh. 

"That's Bin hyung at the back right?" Rocky asked after Sanha went to throw the stick. Eunwoo glanced back just to see a quiet Bin standing at the roadside.  _Has Bin ever been this quiet?  Well, there's a first for everything._

"Yes, he is. But, how do you know him?" 

"He modeled with you!" Sanha shouted from Rocky's back which startled both of them as well as Bin at the back. Bin flushed again as he noticed they were talking about him. "And gosh, he's handsome. And tall. He's so your sty-" "Sanha-yah! You scared me!" Eunwoo shot him some glances and pulled Sanha closer. "You better not say anything." He whispered into Sanha's ear. Rocky and Bin met eyes at that moment and they nod awkwardly, until Sanha pulled Rocky to 'let Eunwoo continue their date and stop bothering them'.  _"Did you notice their positions just now? They're about to kiss! Why did you make me scream! Aish."_ Sanha glanced over Eunwoo's shoulder and waved Bin goodbye before walking off with Rocky hand in hand.

"But Bin hyung is really handsome! Don't you think so?" Sanha asked Rocky after they walked quite a distance. "He must be handsome to be able to stand beside Eunwoo hyung." The shorter said. "And why is he your _hyung_  already?"

'Awwww hyung~" "Sanha please don’t act cute here." "I'm cute even though I don't act cute." "Yeah sure." "Which is why you love me?" "Yeah-" *flush* "yeah sure." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
